Aroma Kenangan
by Profe Fest
Summary: Aroma teh itu membangkitkan kembali memori berkabung sang ilusionis Varia./ RnR?


**Title : Aroma Kenangan**

**Disclaimer : Katekyou Hitman Reborn by Amano Akira**

**Pairing : FonMammon**

**Warning : BL, typo(s), OOC, dan hal nista lain.**

**Hope you like it~**

.

.

.

Mammon membuka kelopak matanya perlahan, mengerjap-ngerjapkannya sejenak sebelum memandangi lagi pemandangan yang sama setiap kali ia membuka mata; kamar tidurnya yang gelap dengan tirai tertutup rapat. Pria berambut sebahu tersebut mengingat-ingat sebentar sudah berapa lama ia _bersembunyi_ sebelum akhirnya sebuah aroma menyengat menyergap indra penciumannya. Bukan karena aroma itu datang tiba-tiba hingga membuatnya terkejut, namun karena aroma itu begitu familiar bagi ilusionis tersebut.

Sang _kabut_ mencoba beranjak dari posisinya, meneliti tiap inci ruangannya hingga menemukan sebua gelas dari tanah liat yang amat dikenalinya—yang tanpa sadar kembali membongkar memori berkabungnya. Itu gelas_nya_, gelas yang tidak pernah absen digunakan_nya_ setiap hari untuk minum teh. _Ia_ sangat menyukai gelas itu, meski sudah berkali-kali pria bernama asli Viper tersebut mengomentari bahwa selera_nya_ amat buruk. Pria berambut _violet_ itu kembali mengenang_nya_ untuk yang ke sekian kali, bagaimana _ia_ menatap sang _kabut_, bagaimana tarikan kedua sudut bibir_nya_ yang begitu lembut, bagaimana tangan_nya_ menggenggam gelas kuno tersebut, hingga bagaimana _ia_ menghirup aroma teh kesukaannya sampai meneguknya meski asap masih mengepul pekat dan menggulum senyum tanda bahwa _ia_ begitu menyukai minuman itu.

Jantung Mammon berdegup lebih keras, salivanya turun tanpa sadar, membiarkannya mencicipi lagi pahit yang sudah lama berusaha dilupakannya. Perlahan, pria itu turun dari tempat tidurnya, kemudian berjalan mendekati gelas yang sengaja ditaruh di meja dekat ranjangnya. Pikirannya teraduk-aduk, berusaha berpikir siapakah yang menaruh benda terkutuk ini di kamarnya. Mungkin Squalo yang sejak kemarin sudah meneriakinya dari luar kamar semenjak ia mengurung diri untuk segera menghapus semua kabut berkabung sang ilusionis dan segera menjalankan misi, atau mungkin Lussuria yang cukup perhatian pada rekannya sendiri, atau mungkin Belphegor yang tak punya pekerjaan berarti dan begitu iseng serta percaya diri bahwa gelas ini masih akan berbentuk utuh meski sudah ditaruh lengkap dengan isinya di dekatnya yang masih ingin _bersembunyi_.

Pria mungil itu tiba tepat di depan meja, pikirannya kacau hanya karena segelas teh pahit tolol yang menguar kembali memori yang ingin dilupakannya. Demi bos mereka yang selalu memecahkan beberapa properti kaca, bisakah setidaknya yang menaruh benda ini menggunakan gelas apa pun asal jangan yang ini?

Memang semakin kita ingin melupakannya, semakin kita berusaha mengingatnya, eh?

Pria itu kembali meneguk ludahnya, merasakan memori getir itu kembali mengepungnya, menyesakkan sistem pernapasannya. Tangannya terulur, hendak meraih benda itu meski jemarinya gemetar setengah mati. Seteguk saliva kembali menuruni kerongkongannya yang kering, memaksa si ilusionis menggigit bibir bawah di bagian dalamnya sebelum berhasil menggenggam gelas pembawa kenangan itu dalam tangan mungilnya dari pria lain kebanyakan yang memiliki tangan kekar nan besar.

Mammon membuka tutup gelas tersebut, membiarkan aroma pekat yang tadi diciumnya menguar di udara serta memenuhi indra penciumannya. Isi dalam gelas tersebut masih panas, terbukti dengan asapnya yang langsung mengepul ke atas begitu penutupnya dibuka pria mungil itu. Manik _violet_ si pria mengamati minuman di dalam gelas lekat-lekat, menatap sebagian bayangnya yang amat berantakan dari sana. Helaian rambutnya terlihat acak-acakan, poni tidak beraturan, manik _violet_ yang tak lagi terlihat cerah dan berganti menjadi sembab, aura hidup yang meredup dalam pandangan matanya—lihat betapa buruknya ia sekarang tanpa _orang itu_ dalam hidup monotonnya yang hanya sekedar mengumpulkan uang.

Mungkin kalau dia masih ada, dia akan dengan senang hati menasehati si ilusionis tentang kerapihan diri itu sama pentingnya seperti berapa celcius air panas untuk merebus teh untuk mendapatkan hasil yang sempurna.

Pria dengan nama asli Viper itu mendekatkan bibir gelas ke bibirnya, kemudian menyeruput teh tersebut sedikit tanpa memejamkan matanya seperti yang kerap dilakukan_nya_ setiap kali meminum benda kesukaannya itu. Sejurus kemudian, air mata keluar begitu saja dari sudut mata _violet_ cerah si pria, memaksanya merasakan pahit di indra pengecapnya serta kerongkongannya. Sakit dengan cepat menjalari setiap inci tubuhnya, memang bukan luka fisik, tapi rasanya tubuhnya seakan dirobek paksa dan dihancurkan hingga tak berbentuk lagi.

Ilusionis Varia itu membiarkan dirinya jatuh terduduk ditarik oleh gravitasi bumi, gelas di tangannya mendarat keras di atas meja hingga menimbulkan bunyi yang cukup kencang. Isakan kecil kembali meluncur di bibir tipisnya, kepalanya tertunduk dalam tanda ia tak berniat menunjukkan tangisnya pada siapa pun meski pada perabotan kamarnya, tangannya masih setia menggenggam erat gelas itu meski ia sama sekali tak berniat untuk menghancurkannya.

Karena ia sudah terlanjur hancur, baik dari luar maupun di dalam—jadi ia tak memiliki alasan apapun untuk mengancurkan gelas tidak bersalah itu.

"…_Martial Arts_ Sialan," panggil pria mungil tersebut pelan, masih diwarnai isak tangis serta menambah denyut sakit dalam nadinya. "Kenapa itu bisa terjadi?" tanyanya.

"Masalah yang ada bukan karena kau mati, tapi karena nyatanya aku masih hidup sendiri di sini tanpamu," kata pria berperawakan mirip perempuan tersebut, menyuarakan kembali luka yang sudah lama ingin dikuburnya kala melihat sebuah gundukan tanah dengan nisan bertuliskan nama_nya_ meski pada akhirnya ia hanya mampu mengurung diri hingga saat ini tanpa mampu menatap dunia luar.

"Kenapa kau bisa pergi?" desis sang ilusionis, menambah deras volume air matanya yang mengalir turun ke pipi, menambah kacau penampilannya.

"Kalau pergi, pergi saja! Tapi bawa juga semua memori sialmu ini, Brengsek!"

Ah, seandainya dulu ia tahu bahwa sensasi menjadi yang ditinggalkan akan sepahit ini—mungkin ia sudah membiarkan dirinya mati saja lebih dulu kala itu.

"Apa kau tak bisa kembali ke mari, Fon?"

Karena setiap kenangan bersama pria Asia tersebut selalu membunuhnya, menikamnya berkali-kali meski pada kenyataannya ia tetap hidup—hidup dalam derita, hidup dengan realita getir yang menamparnya, hidup dengan kenangan yang mengepungnya tanpa sekali pun membiarkannya menatap dunia.

"Kembalilah…," mohonnya sambil terisak. "Aku mohon."

—_Karena rasanya terlalu sulit hidup di dunia yang selalu mengingatkanku padamu._

.

.

.

**END**

.

.

.

**A/N** : Jadi, saya abis baca novel hasil jarahan sale di gramed kemaren, judulnya **The Coffee Memory**__karya **Rawani Elyta** yang oh-plis-saya-nggak-kuat-sama-deskripnya. Saya jadi keinspirasi di bagian Kayu Manis aka bagian 2, jadilah saya membuat ini. Soal kenapa Babang Fon mati, saya sakarepmu mau anggep gegara Byakuran, gegara pertarungan, dsb /DITABOK. Btw, mohon maaf untuk semua kesalahan yang ada di sini seperti OOC, _feels_ tidak sampai, deskrip ambureghul emeseyu, dan lainnya ya orz Btw, berniat _review_? Saya tunggu lho~ XD

-Salam-

Profe Fest


End file.
